INSANiTY
Yes, the title is spelled as it is-FOR A REASON. Please do not edit it, thank you. :) Also, this work is wrote again in a way similar to my previous story, so expect it to be a little strange ! Also, any errors in spellings or grammar, leave a comment and do not edit it please! PLEASE NOTE ! It is a little depressing, the meanings behind it are very meaningful to me and some other. It is quite sad I do not advice reading it if you have an unstable history! 1 Everything is said and done, everyone has had their fun. Time to make my exit from this fairy tale? My depature was foreseen from the very beginning, who am I to judge this life of iNSANiTY? Have you already forgotten my sweet lies? Hello myself! How are you? Oh, good bye myself. So, want to talk? Sitting in this dark room, it seems as though an illusion of this SANiTY, the weight of the air is torture ! The illusion of ignorance? CAPTiViTY - trying to stop it from corrupting... I was never meant to be, but this painting is my centerpiece, sitting in this dark corner and the lights are fading? Good things turning to blackness and darkness consumes the night; it is like I don't know who I am anymore. 2 iNSANiTY: the weight of the air is torture! pSYCOpATHY: don't know who I am anymore ! iNSANiTY: the illusion of ignorance, CAPTiViTY: trying to stop it from corrupting my heart, this is imperfect and yeah, I know but I am self conscious. Not for a second do I think you should help! Blood as it stained the sheets of the bed, no more light in this dank room. Over controlled by this stress, too much cruelty, I don't know if I can take it! The weight of the air is torture and I don't even know who I am anymore ! Help me, won't you? Please, help? No! I don't need it, don't want it, self-conscious conflicts, unresolved bereavement? This CAPTiViTY - this corruption... I can't really control it anymore, can I? I must say now, that I apologize for this. But I can't take it! iNSANiTY: hello myself! pSYCOpATHY: Goodbye myself, do you not wish to speak? iNSANiTY: I am sure I recognize you, faintly familar, reminding myself of me - who are you? pSYCOpATHY: so, want to talk? 3 Taking a breath before diving into the bath tub, holding my breath, attempting for the dark? My departure was forseen, for this life of iNSANiTY - sayonara... Nice to meet you, you seem familiar, have I met you before? You'll be forgotten just like sweet little lies. SANiTY: light is peaking through the darkness... PURiTY: can't feel anymore of the stress... SANiTY: it's already fading me ! CRUelTY: instincts controlling me... iNSANiTY: it's taking over, like I don't understand who I am anymore, can't you see this cruelty digging through my flesh? Don't know who I am anymore! Why won't this end? Why won't you stop? Well, it's time to go, time to see the dark, darkness from the light... consuming it all over, and over again... Hello myself? iNSANiTY... Category:Short Category:Psychological